Numerous necktie fasteners are available including various pins, clasps, fasteners and holders. Many of these fasteners operate by piercing, compressing, or hanging about a necktie and therefore can damage a necktie in the course of normal use. Other necktie fasteners require that a strip of fabric or hook-and-loop material be permanently or semi-permanently attached to a necktie. Such attachments can accumulate lint and/or catch on objects. Such fasteners are particularly undesirable for wearers of expensive neckties.